headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Consumed
"Consumed" is the sixth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the fifty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Seith Mann with a script written by Matthew Negrete and Corey Reed. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 16th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Consumed", "TWD: Consumed", and "The Walking Dead: Consumed" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on Monday, November 17th, 2014 - one night following its US premiere. * This episode had a viewership of 14.07 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is an increase in viewership from the previous week which had a total of 13.53 million viewers. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Fifth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The DVD was produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on August 25th, 2015. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead directed by Seith Mann. It is his only episode from season five of the series. He previously directed the season four episode, "Claimed". * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead written or co-written by Matthew Negrete. It is his second from season five of the series. He writes three episodes from this season. He previously worked on "Slabtown". His next episode as writer is "Spend". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead written or co-written by Corey Reed. It is the second of three episodes that he writes in season five of the series. He previously worked on "Four Walls and a Roof". His next episode is "Forget". * This is the twenty-first episode of the series with Julius Ramsay as an editor. He previously worked on "Four Walls and a Roof". His next episode is "Forget", which is his final work on the series. Allusions * The title of this episode relates to the act of consuming, either as a purchaser of goods, or the act of eating or drinking. It also refers to an emotional state of being overwhelmed. Carol Peletier uses the word in this episode in this context. Consuming also has a double meaning, as the premise of the show involves zombies that are forever trying to eat the living. * Carol Peletier makes several references to her husband, Ed Peletier, who was physically and emotionally abusive to her. Ed Peletier was killed by zombies in the season one episode, "Vatos". Carol released her frustration upon him by smashing his head repeatedly in "Wildfire". * Reference is made to Sophia Peletier in this episode. Sophia was the young daughter of Ed and Carol Peletier. She went missing in the beginning of season two, and Daryl Dixon took it upon himself to go looking for her. She was eventually revealed to be a zombie in "Pretty Much Dead Already" and had to be put down by Rick Grimes. * Carol makes reference to her time at the prison in this episode. This is the West Georgia Correctional Facility where the survivor group used as a sanctuary throughout all of season three and the first half of season four. Carol was exiled from the prison in "Indifference". Appearances * This is the forty-fourth appearance of Norman Reedus in the role of Daryl Dixon. He previously appeared in "Four Walls and a Roof". He appears next in "Crossed". * This is the thirty-ninth appearance of Melissa McBride in the role of Carol Peletier. She appeared last in "Slabtown", though she makes a chronologically earlier appearance in this episode. She appears next in "Crossed". * This is the second appearance of Tyler James Williams in the role of Noah. He appeared last in "Slabtown". He appears next in "Crossed". * This the second appearance of Ricky Wayne in the role of Officer O'Donnell. He appeared last in "Slabtown". He appears next in "Crossed". Quotes * Daryl Dixon: at a painting I bet this cost some rich prick a lot of money. Looks like a dog sat in paint, wiped its ass all over the place. * Carol Peletier: Really? I kinda like it. * Daryl Dixon: Stop. * Carol Peletier: I'm serious. You don't know me. * Daryl Dixon: Yep, you keep tellin' yourself that. .... * Daryl Dixon: You said I ain't like how I was before. * Carol Peletier: Yeah. * Daryl Dixon: How was I? * Carol Peletier: It's like you were a kid. Now you're a man. * Daryl Dixon: What about you? * Carol Peletier: Me and Sophia stayed at that shelter for a day and a half before I went running back to Ed. I went home, I got beat up, life went on, and I just kept praying for something. But I didn't do anything. Not a damn thing. Who I was with... him... she got burned away. And I was happy about that. I mean, not happy, but... and at the prison, I got to be who I always thought I should be, thought I should've been. And then she got burned away. Everything now just... consumes you. * Daryl Dixon: Well, hey... we ain't ashes. .... * Carol Peletier: Without weapons we can die. Beth could die. * Daryl Dixon: We'll find more weapons. * Carol Peletier: I don't want you to die. I don't want Beth to die. I don't want anyone at the church to die, but I can't stand around and watch it happen either. I can't. That's why I left. I just had to be somewhere else. * Daryl Dixon: Well, you ain't somewhere else, you're right here. Tryin'. * Carol Peletier: Look, you're not who you were and neither am I. I don't know if I believe in God anymore or heaven, but if I'm going to hell, I'm making damn sure I'm holding it off as long as I can. .... * Noah: We can get her back. We can get Beth back. * Daryl Dixon: What's it gonna take? * Noah: A lot. They got guns, people. * Daryl Dixon: So do we. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Julius Ramsay - Editor * Dan Liu - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Producer * Channing Powell - Producer * Corey Reed - Supervising producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Heather Bellson - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * "Consumed" at Wikipedia * * * * ---- Category:Seith Mann Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Corey Reed Category:David Alpert Category:Heather Bellson Category:Jolly Dale Category:Paul Gadd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Seth Hoffman Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Angela Kang Category:Robert Kirkman Category:Tom Luse Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Channing Powell Category:Corey Reed Category:Kenneth Requa Category:Caleb Womble Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Bear McCreary Category:Michael E. Satrazemis Category:Dan Liu Category:Julius Ramsay Category:Grace Walker Category:Norman Reedus Category:Melissa McBride Category:Tyler James Williams Category:Ricky Wayne Category:2014 television episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified Category:Rick Grimes/Appearances